


Summer Feels

by 123456ja



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Summer, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456ja/pseuds/123456ja
Summary: The summer heat is getting into Jiwon, and Junhoe is the only one who can help him.





	Summer Feels

**Author's Note:**

> [ standard disclaimer for you know what ]
> 
> WARNING: pure smut (well, almost) ahead. Enjoy.
> 
> Quick drabble for my JunBob heart.

"It' so _hoooot_!" Jiwon whined as he threw a long leg over the arm of his desk chair, his other knee bouncing restlessly.

Junhoe opened a drowsy eye from his position on Jiwon's bed. He would've thrown a fist for the sake of his disturbed slumber but Jiwon was too far away and he wasn't inclined to move from his location at the moment. Besides, he hadn't really been asleep anyway. In fact, most of the time he was "asleep" he was only pretending, usually just to annoy bothersome people.

"Will you relax? The heat won't bother you as much if you just stop fidgeting." Junhoe said.

Although, he had to agree, the heat was pretty unbearable. It had been getting hotter and hotter these past couple of weeks, indicating the fast approach of the summer season, but today was something else entirely. Today had been so hot and humid.

"So it's all in the mind, huh?" Jiwon smirked.

"Yup. Just _chill_..." Junhoe replied, closing his eyes again.

' _Well, it seems to be working for him_.' Jiwon thought to himself as he observed the boy lying stretched out on his bed.

When he found himself leering at Jiwon'w crotch, he had to give himself a mental shake, realizing that _those_ kinds of thoughts would _NOT_ help him relax.

Jiwon stood up from his chair, and began pacing the room in frustration.

"Pft." Junhoe snorted, amusedly observing Jiwon's torment through half-lidded eyes.

"Shit!" Jiwon exclaimed, suddenly halting his strides. Junhoe raised an eyebrow. "It's no good. This heat is making me want to..." Jiwon paused, his eyes roving over Junhoe's body meaningfully, "... _DO_ something." Jiwon finished as a sly grin crept across his face. Junhoe rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"You're insatiable, you know that?" he said.

"How can I help it when you're lying there, _SPRAWLED_ all over my bed, looking so very... _tasty_..." Jiwon replied, licking his lips in desire.

And in a millisecond, Jiwon gave in to his craving and jumped on top of Junhoe, his mouth locking onto the boy's scrumptious neck.

"Whoa... Down boy!" Junhoe gasped, pushing at Jiwon's chest.

Jiwon ignored him, his tongue continuing to sample the soft skin between Junhoe's jaw and ear.

But when Jiwon began to tug open the buttons of Junhoe's shirt, the boy grabbed the pillow he was lying on and smacked Jiwon upside the head. Jiwon yelped in surprise, giving Junhoe the chance to push him off.

"Ouch..." Jiwon pouted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Serves you right you horn dog." Junhoe teased as Jiwon settled himself alongside his lover, propping up his head on his hand.

"Oh come on, you know you want it. Otherwise you wouldn't have taken so long with that pillow." Jiwon said with a confident smirk.

"Hah." Junhoe replied, not disagreeing. Jiwon laughed, smiling down adoringly at his lover.

That smile sent a warm tingle buzzing through Junhoe's body, compelling his lips to smile fondly at the boy in return. Reaching a hand up he began to caress Jiwon's cheek affectionately with his thumb.

For several minutes the two boys remained locked in silence, reverently tracing the contours of each other's face... drinking the holy depths of each other's eyes... reaching out to the other's soul.

And then...

"Hyung..." Junhoe whispered.

"Yes?" Jiwon replied.

"Breathe." Junhoe said. Jiwon blushed, suddenly realizing that he had barely been breathing at all. Smiling softly, he bent down to plant a heartfelt kiss on Junhoe's mouth.

When he started to pull away Junhoe mewled a small sound of protest and reached out to him, restoring the connection of their lips. Jiwon sighed into the younger boy's mouth with longing. This time when his hands began undoing the buttons on Junhoe's shirt, the boy did not protest.

Jiwon opened Junhoe's shirt wide, ending their kiss to let his eyes roam hungrily over the younger boy's flesh. As Junhoe's nipples hardened under that gaze, Jiwon's fingertips began to trace circles across Junhoe's exposed skin, lightly exploring the beauty of his lean form.

Soon Junhoe felt Jiwon's length hardening against his thigh.

' _Insatiable...'_ Junhoe thought, sighing inwardly. ' _But then again, so am I.'_

Junhoe smirked mischievously as an idea entered his head...

"Are you still hot?" he asked his lover coyly.

"Oh yeah baby." Jiwon replied breathily.

"Wait here." Junhoe said, getting up from the bed and leaving the room.

Jiwon collapsed back on to the bed with a sigh, already missing the presence of his lover, and the sweltering heat somehow feeding his yearning. Thankfully, Junhoe returned quickly, hiding something behind his back as he reentered the bedroom.

"Close your eyes." the boy ordered. Jiwon obliged, grinning in anticipation as he sensed Junhoe lie down beside him. Jiwon shivered when he felt the younger's breath tickle his ear, the other boy's body pressing closer alongside his. Then he released a small gasp as Junhoe's mouth sucked and nibbled at his earlobe, the younger boy's fingers simultaneously unbuttoning his shirt all the way open.

Then suddenly, he felt something extremely cold touch his chest. Jiwo cried out in surprise, his eyes flying open to see Junhoe grinning evilly, an ice cube in his hand. Jiwon exhaled, hissing in appreciation.

"Mmmmmm... Why didn't _I_ think of that?" Jiwon murmured, impressed.

"Hmmm." was Junhoe's reply as he brought the ice cube down onto Jiwon's chest again.

"Ahh! Ooo... Oh _yeah_... I _like_ it..." Jiwon gasped, wriggling as Junhoe slid the cold cube around his pecs. Then he chuckled.

"Stop it, hyung." Junhoe commanded, pinching a nipple. Jiwon inhaled sharply.

"okay." he rasped. Junhoe smirked at his lover's instant obedience. Then he slid the ice cube across Jiwon's chest to massage the nipple he had abused, eliciting a low moan from the depths of Jiwon's throat.

As the cube melted away, soaking Jiwon's already moist body, Junhoe brought his mouth down to blow softly on the older's ice washed nipple. The contrasting sensation of hot breath on his chilled skin left Jiwon quivering, his hands fisting in the bedsheets.

Then Junhoe produced another ice cube from the small cooler on the bedside table. As he brought the cube to Jiwon's other nipple, his mouth closed around the tight nub at his mouth, sucking on it gently. A shudder shot through Jiwon's body at the dual sensation and he groaned out loud.

Then Junhoe's mouth traveled across Jiwon's chest to suckle the freshly iced nipple, another cube finding it's way down the crevice in Jiwon's muscular stomach... then back up it... then all around... And as each part of Jiwon's front was washed down in ice, Junhoe's mouth followed, blow drying Jiwon's flesh with his breath, then dampening it again with wet kisses.

Soon Jiwon was panting hard, his back arching into Junhoe's lips and his hips squirming as the tightness and heat in his pants grew more unbearable with each passing second.

Junhoe smiled to himself as he noted his lover's suffering. He knew that Jiwon was enjoying every minute of his torture. And Junhoe was relishing every minute of administering it. He had come to love the prolonged bed games they played, as they only seemed to enhance the intensity of their passion.

Junhoe moved up the bed to lie alongside his lover, smirking as he beheld Jiwon's flushed face.

"What's the matter baby, pants too tight?" Junhoe asked coyly as his hand cupped Jiwon's crotch. Jiwon bit his lip and nodded, incapable of speech.

"Want me to help you with that?" Junhoe continued as his hands undid the button of Jiwon's pants. He had to suppress a laugh when Jiwon nodded enthusiastically.

With tantalizingly slow movements, Junhoe unzipped Jiwon's pants and lifted the boy's throbbing arousal out of his underwear. Stroking it lightly with his fingertips he asked,

"Does that feel better?" The older boy nodded happily. "Good." Junhoe said, suddenly gripping Jiwon's length in his hand and rubbing his thumb over its moist tip. But Jiwon's gasp of pleasure was cut short when just as abruptly, Junhoe removed his hand completely, tracing a path up Jiwon's stomach with his fingertips. Jiwon would have voiced a protest, but found himself transfixed as Junhoe brought his thumb to his lips, his tongue dangling out to sample Jiwon's fluid.

"Mmmmm..." Junhoe murmured, savoring the taste. Then, seeing Jiwon's state of hypnosis, Junhoe reached for another cube of ice. Pulling his shirt back from his shoulder, Junhoe rolled his head back, and began to rub the cube down his own exposed neck. Moaning appreciatively at its coolness, Junhoe arched his back and slid the cube lower, entrancing the older boy even further.

After making a slow passage down his abs, Junhoe gradually brought the ice cube back up to massage his nipple, returning his eyes to Jiwon's riveted face.

"Touch it." Junhoe commanded softly.

With a mind of it's own, Jiwon's hand reached up to fondle Junhoe's wet nub. Junhoe moaned, his semi-hardness inflating in his pants as the older boy rolled the tight knot of flesh between his fingers.

The ice cube having melted away in his hot grip, Junhoe reached down to guide Jiwon's fingers around his chest. But Jiwon took that hand and drew Junhoe's iced fingers into his hot mouth, bringing Junhoe's sight back to his face. Junhoe's gaze began to burn as he pushed his fingers in and out of Jiwon's mouth, simultaneously pressing his stiff length against the outside of Jiwon's thigh.

Jiwon entwined a long leg around Junhoe's, and with it he draped Junhoe's leg across his lap. Then Jiwon raised his hips as he sucked more insistently, nudging his exposed arousal against Junhoe's thigh in silent entreaty. Then taking it a step further, Jiwon donned his best puppy dog eyes, begging Junhoe with a look that said, ' _please do more nasty things to my body Master!_ '

Junhoe laughed indulgently, that look never failing to melt the "iceman" down.

Giving in to his lover's desires, Junhoe moved down the bed, pulling Jiwon's pants off and tossing them on the floor. Then spreading Jiwon's legs apart, Junhoe settled himself between them and dipped his head down towards Junhoe's aching member.

Lifting his gaze, Junhoe noticed Jiwon watching his every move with intent anticipation. A gleam entering his eye, Junhoe let his tongue hang out, briefly touching it against Jiwon's sensitive tip. Jiwon hissed sharply and raised his hips, trying to push his length into Junhoe's mouth for more. Junhoe pulled away, smirking at his lover's impatience, then dropped his tongue again to lick at Jiwon's moistness. Jiwon growled, bucking his hips again. Junhoe held him down and nibbled lightly at Jiwon's head as if to say ' _stay still, or else_.' Jiwon let out a deep groan, halfway between pleasure and torment, resigning himself to whatever Junhoe wanted to do to him.

And with that, Junhoe proceeded to lick at Jiwon's erection as if it were a popsicle melting in the summer heat, his teeth occasionally grazing Jiwon's length in between laps of his tongue. And every now and then Junhoe's breath would tickle Jiwon's member dry before beginning the process of moistening it all over again. Jiwon's hips began to squirm again as he moaned desperately.

Kneading the insides of Jiwon's thighs with his hands, Junhoe's tongue began swirling around the older's weeping tip, teasing the older boy deeper into madness. Jiwon's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he groaned in anguish, one desire screaming through his brain; ' _Suck me off already please!'_

As if hearing his silent plea, Junhoe made his way down Jiwon's length with light kisses, pushing the older boy's legs further apart for better access. Once his lips reached the base of Jiwon's cock, Junhoe took one testicle into his mouth, suckling it gently as his tongue massaged against it. Then he gave the other testicle the same treatment as Jiwon grasped at the bedsheets, his back arching in pleasure.

Then Junhoe's hands closed in on Jiwon's crotch to take over where lips left, and he suddenly took Jiwon's length fully into his mouth. The older boy cried out in delight, his shoulders momentarily lifting off the bed.

As Junhoe's mouth began to pump his cock, Jiwon's hands moved to the back of Junhoe's head, fisting in raven-black hair as he rocked himself into Junhoe's mouth. Then to his further delight, Junhoe deepthroated hin, his throat muscles constricting around Jiwon's submerged length, causing the older boy to cry out loudly.

Soon, Jiwon's head was thrashing wildly in his pillow, his loud groans filling the thick air as he lost himself in sensual delirium...

Then before Jiwon knew what was happening, he was screaming at the top of his lungs, coming violently into Junhoe's mouth. And as the younger boy swallowed his fluids, his throat clamped around Jiwon's length again, extending his climax and his vocalizations.

Junhoe climbed up the bed to lie alongside Jiwon, observing his flushed face as his body quivered in aftermath.

"Is that what you wanted?" Junhoe breathed in his ear. Jiwon nodded, still panting. Then Jiwon rolled over, pushing Junhoe onto his back, and loosely draped an arm and a leg across the younger boy's body. Junhoe could feel Jiwon's rapid heartbeat thumping through his heaving chest as the older boy's head settled on his shoulder.

"You have an amazing mouth you know that?" Jiwon breathlessly managed to utter.

"Hmm." Junhoe replied as he wrapped his arms around Jiwon, holding him close.

As Jiwon sighed in satisfied exhaustion, he vaguely registered that at some point Junhoe had stripped down to his underwear, the heat apparently becoming uncomfortable for him as well. Snuggling more comfortably into Junhoe's embrace, Jiwon reverently placed a light kiss on his lover's bare chest.

He wasn't joking earlier; he was truly in awe of how skillful his lover had become in bed. And sometimes he wondered if the boy was really the bigger pervert of the two of them...

But all thought left Jiwon's mind again as Junhoe's thumbs began to soothingly stroke his skin in a familiar caress, and his eyes drooped heavily in fatigue.

* * *

Junhoe listened as his lover's pulse normalized and his breathing grew steadier, and then sighed recognizing that Jiwon had fallen asleep in his arms. He decided to let his lover recover, the summer humidity quickly returning his brain to a zombie-like state.

But as his brain slowly shut down, his other senses began to heighten, and he suddenly found himself _very_ aware of Jiwon's body draped heavily across his.

Junhoe lifted his head to check if Jiwon was still asleep. He was, and Junhoe didn't have the heart to wake him. Again sighing in resignation, Junhoe reached into the ice cooler and popped an ice cube in his suddenly dry mouth. Strangely enough, the ice seemed to enhance the taste of Jiwon's fluids, teasing Junhoe even further. Frustrated, he grabbed another cube, rubbing it along his chest and neck in an attempt to cool himself down. But it was a futile effort. He could feel himself hardening again in his underwear.

Giving in to his unrelenting hunger, Junhoe pushed his underwear down so he could relieve his burning arousal. But as his hand brushed against his engorged member, Junhoe gasped at a new discovery. His hand was so numb from the ice that it felt like someone else's hand was touching him. Curious, Junhoe began to explore this new sensation. And soon his hips were squirming as his seemingly foreign hand worked his crotch.

Then suddenly, there _was_ a foreign hand on his crotch. Junhoe's eyes flew open to see that thankfully, Jiwon was awake again.

"How long have you been awake?" Junhoe asked, wondering what kind of show he had unknowingly given his lover.

"Long enough." Jiwon replied thickly, nudging his arousal against Junhoe's leg to emphasize his words.

Junhoe thanked the gods for Jiwon's quenchless libido.

"Roll over." Jiwon commanded. Junhoe obeyed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jiwon sit up to remove his shirt, fully undressing himself. Junhoe bit his lip in anticipation as Jiwon then reached over him to extract an ice cube from the cooler.

A millisecond later, that ice cube was on the small of Junhoe's back, slowly sliding up his spine. Then Jiwon's tongue followed that path, sending shivers straight through Junhoe's body to his loins. And as Jiwon continued to leisurely ice wash his back, Junhoe's hips began to undulate slightly, rubbing his arousal into the mattress.

Jiwon's eyes blazed at his lovers reaction, and he found his hands pulling off Junhoe's underwear, fully exposing the younger boy's luscious backside. Jiwon quickly reached for a fresh cube and brought it down Junhoe's spine, past the small of his back, to where the crevice in Junhoe's cheeks began. Junhoe lifted his knees, spreading his legs apart wantonly in invitation. Jiwon smirked at this, sliding the cube in between Junhoe's cheeks to massage his tight hole. Junhoe gasped, his hands gripping the pillow as he rolled his hips to meet Jiwon's movements.

After the ice cube had melted partially, Jiwon then pushed it through Junhoe's clenched ring into his rear. Junhoe moaned loudly, his squirming hips giving the cube a life of its own as it melted away against the walls of his hot insides. Jiwon merely watched as Junhoe writhed, fascinated by the sight, and aroused beyond belief.

His hands went to steady Junhoe's hips, lifting them as he brought his mouth down to Junhoe's rear. The younger gasped when Jiwon's hot mouth closed around his iced ring, his tongue darting through it, lubing it with saliva. Junhoe began to groan in desperation. He could wait no longer.

"Hyung... I want you inside me..." he pleaded.

Junhoe almost moaned with relief when he felt Jiwon's tongue leave his hole, trailing up his spine as the older boy repositioned himself. He could feel the heat emanating from Jiwon's skin as the older boy drew in close, and when he felt Jiwon's erection poke against the back of his thigh, Junhoe twitched in excited anticipation. Finally Jiwon's length penetrated him, deeply, and he cried out loudly as his pleasure spot was instantly found.

Jiwon moaned as he immersed himself in Junhoe's tightness, the remnants of the melted ice cube sloshing around Jiwon's stiff member, slicking his movements as he plunged into the moaning boy beneath him.

Junhoe wriggled his hips in ecstasy, meeting Jiwon's thrusts, encouraging the older to grind into his rear even harder.

He began to buck wildly as Jiwon's stiff head mashed against his special nerve with every drive, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

Soon Jiwon was ramming his cock into Junhoe's ass, the two boys grunting with equal loudness as their two bodies slammed together.

And then Junhoe went over the edge, crying out fiercely as he came all over Jiwon's bed.

Jiwon followed soon after, calling out Junhoe's name in the frenzy of his climax, convulsing as the younger's ring contracted around his twitching cock.

* * *

After the last spasms had left him, Jiwon collapsed on top of his lover, withdrawing his tender length from the boy in the movement. Breathing hard, Jiwon rolled on to his side, wrapping an arm around his lover's chest to pull the boy close to his own shaking body. He could feel Junhoe's heartbeat pounding hard as the younger boy's body still shuddered in his own aftermath.

When his lover finally stilled, Jiwon nuzzled the back of his neck and embraced him even tighter, suddenly feeling as if there was too much distance between their bodies. Jiwon smiled when he felt Junhoe's fingers tightly intertwine with his own, and pressed his lips lightly to the juncture between Junhoe's neck and shoulder. Junhoe sighed contentedly.

After a few minutes in unmoving silence, Jiwon lifted his head to look at his lover. Junhoe was sleeping, the small grin on his face giving him the appearance of a satisfied cat. Jiwon chuckled inwardly. Then a warm tingle began to permeate his body, finding gratification in being the cause behind the boy's smile.

In that moment, Jiwon was reminded of how much he was in love with the beautiful boy in his arms. Sometimes he just couldn't believe that this amazingly responsive lover was his. The boy was just so _passionate_. And not just in bed either. He seemed to emanate this white hot fire that, like a moth to its flame, Jiwon could not turn away from. And sometimes he wondered that maybe if he got too close, he would be burned. And right now he was dangerously close...

He had never actually told Junhoe of his feelings, as he was sure they were obvious, and that his lover already knew. And he was pretty sure that Junhoe felt the same way... but he also knew without a doubt how easily his heart would shatter if the boy didn't feel the same.

"Babe." Jiwon whispered into Junhoe's back. The sleeping boy did not stir. Jiwon sighed.

' _Why not?'_ he thought to himself. ' _Just to see how it sounds...'_

Jiwon drew in a nervous breath.

"Junhoe?" he asked tentatively. Still Junhoe slept. Jiwon released yet another sigh and placed a feather light kiss on the boy's shoulder.

"I Love You Koo Junhoe." he whispered. And as he finally said those words, he _felt_ it, with every fiber of his being.

Overwhelmed by his emotions, and the nearness of his love, Jiwon knew he would not be able to sleep anytime soon. He softly placed one last reverent kiss on Junhoe's shoulder, gently released the sleeping boy from his embrace, and eased off the bed, making his way around to the bathroom for a shower.

He did not see that Junhoe was awake, silently observing his retreating back with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

The bathroom door clicked shut, and Junhoe flopped onto his back with a happy sigh.

Slowly, but surely, a huge smile found its way across Junhoe's face...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this made you 'hot' too hahahhahaaha


End file.
